The Baker Street Neighbour
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When a new tenant moves into Baker Street; into the flat located below 221B. Sherlock Holmes discovers that he wishes the flat had been rented out to this new tenant far sooner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Case, New Tenant**

* * *

It was a sunny Wednesday morning when Mrs Hudson had gone to discuss an important manner with Sherlock only to find him rushing down the stairs with Doctor Watson in toe,

"Sherlock, I need to speak with you" The land lady expressed in a gentle tone,

"Not now Mrs Hudson, the game is on" He responded firmly before exiting through the front door and Mrs Hudson received a guilty expression from John,

"Sorry, Mrs Hudson. We'll be back later" he assured before following Sherlock quickly after hearing the detective yell his name in a firm voice.

* * *

Mrs Hudson couldn't help but roll her eyes before re-entering her own flat and picked up her land line,

"Hello?... Yes sorry for the wait dear. Yes, you can come and view the flat this afternoon" Mrs Hudson told the person at the other end of the line with a gentle smile.

* * *

Sherlock and John were away from Baker Street for a whole free weeks before returning in a black cab and they both wore a curious expression to find a white moving van parked outside the flat,

"This can't be good" Sherlock murmured before climbing out of the taxi, leaving a rolling eyed Watson having to pay the fare.

* * *

Sherlock entered the flat to find two men exiting flat 221C down the hallway, presumably to collect more boxes from the white van outside,

"Mrs Hudson?!" Sherlock yelled,

"What the devil is going on?!" he demanded and Mrs Hudson exited her flat with a firm expression,

"No need to yell, Sherlock. Did your case go well?" she asked politely but Sherlock's gaze didn't leave the freshly painted door of 221C that was usually bolted shut,

"Solved, criminal's in jail. What's going on?" he damanded in a firm mumble as he moved towards the door that was standing ajar,

"New tenant, Dear" she told him gently,

"I tried to tell you three weeks ago but you were so busy. She's obviously new to London as she wasn't familiar with you as she didn't seemed fazed when I mentioned your name" she explained and Sherlock took a peek into the freshly decorated flat, nearly completed with the furniture pieces that the moving men where placing within the room, even the fireplace had been freshly painted,

"I assume my brother has done a background check" Sherlock stated before turning back to Mrs Hudson and she nodded gently,

"Yes, I informed him as soon as there had been interest in the flat before yours. Nothing concerning and no criminal record" she assured him and Sherlock gave a nod of understanding,

"Good, As long as she doesn't irritate me then all shall be fine" he said before making his way up to his flat and Mrs Hudson shook her head,

"I think you mean the other way around, dear" she corrected him and John couldn't help but chuckle as he followed his friend up the stairs.

* * *

It only took the moving men a few hours to place the furniture and the boxes of the new tenant inside 221C and it was only an hour after that when a black cab pulled up and used the key, Mrs Hudson to enter her new flat and sighed happily,

"Home sweet home" she said to herself and turned when Mrs Hudson entered with a little vase of flowers,

"A little house warming present for you, my dear" she told her and the lady smiled,

"Awwwwww, thank you Mrs Hudson. It's me who should be thanking you" she told her and the land lady shook her head,

"No, Miss Hooper. I owe you a great deal of gratitude. I never thought I'd be able to rent this flat out and I love what you've done with the place" she praised gesturing to the pleasantly decorated room,

"Please, Call me Molly" the new tenant with a smile.

* * *

Molly was placing her collection of books on her bookshelf when a pleasant sound reached her ears, It was the sound of a violin and it had to be the most hauntingly beautiful piece of music she had ever heard and Molly found herself exiting her flat curiously and listened at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the door to flat 221B,

"He plays when he needs to think" a voice said, making Molly turn quickly to find Mrs Hudson standing there in her dressing gown with a cup of tea and Molly looked guilty,

"Sorry... I know I shouldn't be listening but..." Molly tried but Mrs Hudson gave a gentle smile,

"Don't worry, Molly. Even, I find myself listening to him play sometimes" she said, smiling up at 221B before taking a sip of her tea and turned her gaze back to Molly,

"Sleep well, Dear" she bid gently before heading back inside her own flat and Molly smiled gently,

"Goodnight, Mrs Hudson" she replied and looked toward the door of the flat upstairs and gave a gentle smile before the music came to an end and she went back inside her flat for some well deserved rest.

* * *

 **So, Molly Hooper has moved into Baker Street. How will she react first meeting high functioning sociopath, Sherlock Holmes? You'll have to review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unusual Circumstances**

* * *

Over the next few weeks brought Molly Hooper a few realisations of her new neighbour residing in the flat above,

1\. He yelled. _A lot!_

2\. Apparently he owned a gun. Which he only used when _shouting_ his expression that he was bored.

3\. Molly Hooper had to add noise cancelling headphones to her shopping list.

* * *

It was a nice, calm Sunday morning that found Baker Street in a rare and blissful silence and Molly had curled up with a good book... He tranquil moment when the man upstairs came crashing through her ceiling, dangling by a road tangled around his left ankle, causing debris to fall everywhere and Molly had jumped back against her couch bed with wide eyes as the man looked towards her with an awkward expression,

"Ahhhhh... Yes, you needn't fear. No doubt Mrs Hudson will put this on my rent and I'll have my brother compensate you for any trouble caused" the man said as he tried to reach awkwardly for the rope wrapped around his ankle but simply folded his arms when unable to so and he looked in Molly's direction once more,

"So... That is a very good piece of literature you're reading there" he pointed out the book in her hands,

" _Phantom Of The Opera._ One of the greats if I do say so myself. I unfortunately had to delete it to make space for the facts of a case I'm currently working on" he explained and Molly felt herself smile and she couldn't help but giggle,

"Would you like a hand getting down from there, Sir?" she asked gently with a hint of humour and the man gave an nod with an awkward half smile,

"Yes, That would be much appreciated before the blood begins to put a damaging pressure on my brain" he said and Molly gave another giggle as she marked the page on her book before placing it on her bedside table and pulled the couch bed so it was directly beneath the man from upstairs before retrieving a chair from her kitchen table and climbed up before beginning to untangle the not on the gentleman's ankle and her eyes grew wide when he fell onto the couch bed below,

"Whoa! Are you ok?" Molly asked climbing down off the chair but the man simply stood quickly and fixed his shirt as if nothing had happened,

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss...?" he pressed holding out his hand in greeting and she had to shake her head quickly before she answered,

"Errrrrr... Molly... Molly Hooper" she provided before taking his hand and shaking it gently and watched as he gave an amused smirk,

"Nice to meet you, Molly, Molly Hooper" he teased and she couldn't help but give a giggle before gesturing awkwardly towards the whole in her ceiling,

"Do I dare as about the events that lead to you dropping in on me... Quite literally?" she asked amused and he rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward manner,

"The sort explanation being a case i'm working on involving a cat burglar with a bungee rope" he provided and Molly couldn't help but look amused,

"I don't know why i'm not surprised by that answer, Mr Holmes" she said gently and he gave a half smile,

"I thought Mrs Hudson said you didn't know of me" he said and Molly gestured to the laptop,

"Mrs Hudson wanted me to check out your partner's blog, Apparently it was the best way to get to know you and the reason for... the gun shot noises coming from upstairs" she answered amused and Sherlock gave a chuckle,

"Bloody hell, Sherlock! Are you alright?!" a voice yelled causing them both to look up at a man looking through the hole in the ceiling concerned,

"Nothing to worry about, John. Miss Hooper assisted me out of my predicament" Sherlock assured the doctor who gave Molly an awkward glance,

"Afternoon" he greeted and Molly giggled with a smile,

"Afternoon, Doctor Watson. I loved your recent blog post on _'The Hounds Of Baskerville'_ It made for quite an interesting read" she praised and he gave a bashful smile,

"Why thank you. Hey, if you wanted to know more I'd be happy to..." he began only for Sherlock to roll his eyes,

"She's not interested, John" he told him firmly causing John to scowl before backing away from the hole cautiously and Sherlock looked back at Molly with a half smile,

"Ignore him, He's an idiot" he provided and Molly giggled,

"And what would you be, Mr Holmes?" she asked teasing and the detective smiled,

"Sherlock, Please" he corrected gently,

"John being an idiot and me being a high functioning sociopath" he answered and Molly couldn't help but smile amused,

"High functioning, I believe. Sociopath, I do not" she answered before opening the door for him and he gave a half smile,

"Well, you would be the first to say so... Thank you, Miss Hooper" he said making his way into the hallway outside her flat,

"I shall have someone over to fix that as soon as possible" he assured, gesturing to the ceiling and Molly gave a nod with a smile,

"Thank you, I appreciate it and I think it's only fair that you call me Molly if I am to call you, Sherlock" she told him and he nodded with a half smile,

"You are quite right but I'm afraid I must be off, I have a case that needs solving" he told her as he moved down the hallway and grabbed his long grey coat off the coat hook,

"John!" he yelled upstairs who quickly came running down the stairs carrying a whaling harpoon causing Molly's eyes to widen as he handed it to Sherlock,

"Nothing to be concerned about" he assured her before moving out the front door and John gave her a smile,

"Maybe we can grab a coffee later and I'll explain everything?" he asked but before she could answer,

"SHE'S NOT INTERESTED, JOHN! NOW COME ON!" The detective yelled from outside and John rolled his eyes,

"Duty calls" he said before running outside and Molly couldn't help but shake her head, amused before closing the door to her flat once more.

* * *

 **Haha, Only Sherlock Holmes could destroy your roof and still be charming lol :D Review to unlock chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unusual communication**

* * *

Sherlock had been true to his word as one day when Molly had returned from work she found that her ceiling had been miraculously repaired, she made a mental note reminding her to thank him later but soon discovered he was off on another case again so the thanks would have to wait... Then again maybe it didn't.

* * *

Molly was cleaning up her flat a week letter and got the sense that someone was watching her but she just shook the feeling off before placing the clean dishes away in the cupboard above the sink before turning to retrieve her book from the bookshelf,

"Oh my god!" she cried out having coming face to face with the upside down features of Sherlock Holmes,

"Morning, Molly" he greeted with an upside down half smile and Molly looked up to see that he was hanging upside down from a trap door and she shook her head amused,

"You had a trap door built in my ceiling?" she asked and Sherlock shook his head,

"No... I had a trap door built in my floor" he corrected causing Molly to giggle as she went and retrieved her book before sitting on the couch bed, cross legged,

"Any particular reason why?" she asked curiously and Sherlock managed to pull him self back up through the trap door before looking at her properly,

"Seemed like a sensible solution should there be any health and safety emergency and the stairs are non accessible" he explained and Molly couldn't help but give a surprised smile,

"That is incredibly clever, Sherlock" she praised and he gave a half smile in thanks,

"Anything I can do for you this fine day?" Molly asked politely and Sherlock shook his head,

"No, I actually wished to thank you for providing me with a new copy of _Phantom Of The Opera._ I look forward to reading it" he told her,

"How did you know I was lacking in ownership of a copy?" he asked curiously and Molly gave a smile,

"No need to thank me it was actually a thank you for having my ceiling repaired and I remembered how you mentioned something about deleting it so I put two and two together." she told him and he gave a half smile before nodding,

"Well, you are a very observant human being, Miss Hooper. I shall let you know my opinion once I've finished it" he assured her but then they both heard the door bell ring twice and Sherlock gave a half smile,

"I hope you have a lovely evening" he told her and she looked at him curiously,

"How do you know its for me?" she asked and he gave a simple shrug of his shoulders,

"Two rings indicates earnest and excitement meaning its most likely someone close to you, most likely a male companion here to take you out for the evening" he said and Molly gave a smile, standing before retrieving her coat from the coat hanger,

"Intelligent as always. See you later, Sherlock" she bid gently before leaving closing the flat door behind her and it was only a moment later that Sherlock did the same with the trap door.

* * *

Sherlock watched from his window as Molly greeted her male companion with a hug on the street curb outside and he watched as they both climbed into a black cab that soon drove them away and the detective gave a firm glare that was quickly noticed by John who was typing a new entry on his blog,

"Jesus, that's a mixture of your _'Mycroft just pulled up'_ and _'Mrs Hudson tried to throw Billy the Skull away again'_ expression" the doctor pointed out in a joking manner,

"What's up?" he pressed and Sherlock gave a grumble before retrieving his violin and began to play a sad melody,

"Molly's male companion for the evening. Obviously a serial adulterer" he mumbled and John sat back, folding his arms with an amused expression,

"Is that observation or jealousy talking?" John asked and Sherlock gave him a sharp glare causing the doctor to hold up his hands in defence,

"Ok, Ok. Sherlock Holmes doesn't feel something as tedious as 'Jealousy'" he recited before going back to writing his blog as Sherlock went back to playing his violin.

* * *

A week later found John being disturbed from reading his newspaper from the sounds of muffled shouting coming from downstairs,

"Someone's having a domestic" he commented only receiving a 'hmmmm' from Sherlock in response as he typed away at the computer, the shouting downstairs soon came to an end when they heard the front door slam,

"Where about to have a visitor" Sherlock noted and before John could respond, Molly entered the room,

"I need to use your window" she said simply, walking straight over to it and sliding it open,

"AND YOUR LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T KICK YOU HARDER!" she yelled causing John's eyes to widen as Sherlock gave a simple smirk of amusement, having not stopped typing or taken his eyes off the computer screen, John felt his eyes close tightly when a male voice from the street below yelled a rather profanity filled sentence aimed at Molly causing her to glare before looking towards Sherlock,

"Code Blue" she said simply and Sherlock simply handed her his gun without looking at her,

"Blanks have been loaded and Lestrade has been notified that I am practising my target practise today" he informed her and John's eyes widened as Molly fired the blank causing a loud bang to erupt from the gun earning a man giving out a very girlish scream causing Sherlock to chuckle as Molly slammed the window Shut,

"Sunshine or shin?" Sherlock asked with a smirk and Molly gave a smile,

"Sunshine" she answered giving him back his gun,

"No good cheating slime ball" she growled and John shook his head unimpressed,

"How'd you find out?" he asked and Molly gave a sad smile,

"Anonymous post on my blog. It's not as big as yours but it's just somewhere to post my thoughts" she explained with a sigh,

"Thank you, gentleman. I shall leave you to your evening" she told them before leaving and closing the door behind her and John aimed an accusing look at Sherlock,

"An Anonymous post on her blog?" he asked and Sherlock looked at him innocently,

"Sounds like a good Samaritan to me" he answered simply causing the doctor to shake his head amused as he went back to reading his paper.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww Sherlock looking out for Molly! How cute! Review, Review, Review if you want to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Invitations**

* * *

Molly was still upset about her break up, yes he had been ignorant and pigheaded enough to think he could get away with dating at least 20 girls at once but all the same he had been charming and Molly had liked him.

* * *

Molly rested her head on the pillow with her cheeks stained with tears and she sniffled sadly but looked up curiously when she heard a creaking noise and she couldn't help but smile when she saw a basket being lowered onto her bed and she opened it gently to find a chilled tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie, A bottle of Dr Pepper, a DVD and a Yankee Candle of the fragrance 'Garden Sweet Pea',

"I thought you could do with a little pick me up" A voice said making her look up to see Sherlock offering her a sympathetic smile through the trap door and Molly's lip started to tremble as she looked down sadly, closing her eyes as tears began to fall down her cheeks again and it was then that Sherlock pushed himself down through the trapdoor, landing with grace and was soon at her side and held her in a comforting manner as she cried quietly,

"I thought you didn't do emotion" she murmured sadly and Sherlock rested his chin on the crown of her head gently,

"For you... I'll make an exception" he replied.

Molly had been surprised to discover to find the DVD, Disney's Beauty And The Beast in the basket of goodies,

"How did you know this is my favourite film?" she asked and Sherlock found it hard to make eye contact with her,

"I didn't" he admitted after a moment and Molly looked confused before smiling at him softly,

"It's your favourite film" she deduced and watched as Sherlock examined the Ben and Jerry's tub bashfully,

"I... I would not say it was my favourite but I have always had a fondness for it as it was one of the first films our family watched together when we created the tradition of Movie night" he explained making Molly smile softly as she put it in the DVD player and sat back next to him,

"What made you put that in the basket?" she asked gently and the tips of Sherlock's ears turned a secret shade of pink,

"I thought you might like to learn something... Personal about me that you couldn't learn on John's blog" he admitted and Molly smiled as the prologue of the film began to play and she rested her head on his suit padded shoulder,

"Thank you, Sherlock" she said gently,

"Next movie night we can watch your real favourite film" she assured and heard Sherlock chuckle,

"Oh yes, A documentary on the life of Beethoven" he responded sarcastically but looked down at Molly surprised when she replied in a gentle tone,

"I look forward to it".

* * *

A few weeks later found John practically chasing Sherlock round the flat of 221B,

"For the last time, John. It's not happening, Absolutely not" Sherlock said firmly as the doctor followed him into the kitchen as he sat down at his microscope,

"Come on Sherlock, Mary will kill me if you don't. It's not my fault that the venue have made a mix up with the number of seats" John expressed and Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"Oh please, John. You really think its a coincidence that your future bride, whom has been pestering me for weeks to ask Molly out on a date has suddenly gone all, as they say 'bridezilla' due to a 'mixup' in the seating arrangements that demands I suddenly need to bring a plus one to your wedding" he recited causing John to roll his eyes,

"Mary, wouldn't do that" he argued,

"Oh she really would" Sherlock responded causing John to raise his eyes and arms to the heavens in frustration,

"Even if that were the case, would it really be such a horrible thing to do?" John demanded but Sherlock didn't take his gaze away from the microscope lenses,

"No but my relationship being one of friendship brings a respect for her meaning I shall not expose her to the possibility that the media may use her as their next headline as 'Shagalot Holmes latest conquest'" he responded firmly making John want to scream in frustration before falling to his knees,

"Look, Sherlock. I am on my knees. I am begging you" he expressed,

"Please just once could you do this for me?" he begged causing Sherlock to look at him with an unimpressed expression,

"And simply saying no to Mary isn't an option?" he asked and John shook his head,

"No, I value my life far too much to do so" he responded causing Sherlock to roll his eyes,

"Very well, I shall invite Molly as my guest but this means you shall be buying the first round next Friday" he told him causing John's eyes to widen,

"That's my stag night!" he reminded him only to watch Sherlock hold up his mobile,

"I shall call Mary and let her know i'm attending the wedding alone" he said simply causing John to panic,

"Alright, alright, ok, fine you win" he said quickly causing Sherlock to smirk with success.

* * *

 **Awwwwwww how sweet is Sherlock cheering up a heart broken Molly? Review if you want to see Sherlock asking Molly to John's wedding quickly! Tell you what, if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I shall right a moment in which Sherlock teaches Molly to dance!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Justice Is Served**

* * *

Molly had been flicking through the channels on her TV when there was a knock at the door, She stood before going and opening the door only for a bright smile to grow,

"Well, Well, Well. Not using the trapdoor today, Mr Holmes?" she asked in a teasing manner causing the detective to offer a half smile,

"What I have to request of you demands a face to face interaction" he explained and she smiled curiously,

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with concern,

"I am about to embark on a very dangerous mission and I require you to be at my side throughout the duration of it" he explained firmly and Molly concerned,

"Jesus, you're serious. What is it? Murder, bank robbery?" pressed and Sherlock's firm expression became an amused smirk,

"John's wedding" he said simply.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was quite magical for both the newly weds and guests, all apart from Sherlock whom was bored out his mind, he stood by the door as the guests entered the after party venue,

"No need to be nervous" a voice told him gently causing him to turn and he gave a confused expression when he saw Molly giving him a comforting smile,

"I'm not nervous" he replied causing Molly to smile gently,

"Oh I know you a lot more than you realise, Sherlock. Your left hand trembles slightly when your nervous. It's only a light tremor, hardly noticeable but I can see it" she told him and he avoided eye contact, turning his gaze back to the guests who were conversing and so on,

"How could you see it?" he asked quietly and Molly smiled softly,

"Because you're my friend" she answered simply,

"My dad always used to say that when your nervous you should find someone to hold your hand so you know there's someone there to help you through whatever situation is making you nervous" she told him and Sherlock expression was one of deep thought,

"He was a wise man" he told her and Molly smiled softly,

"As are you" she replied.

* * *

Sherlock had been sat on John's left when Lestrade had given a slightly drunken shout demanding a speech only to be pulled back into his seat by an unimpressed, Mrs Hudson and all John could do was give a chuckle as Sherlock stood,

"Well... I suppose that there is no point in prolonging the inevitable" Sherlock murmured,

"I could go on for hours about my views on marriage but unfortunately John has informed me that he will punch me in the face if I do so" he explained causing guests to chuckle but Molly only aimed a gentle smile at him from her seat beside Lestrade and watched as Sherlock picked up his champagne flute only for him to drop it causing it to shatter on the floor beneath him and John looked at him confused,

"Sherlock?... You alright mate?" he asked and Sherlock watched his left hand with the slight tremble,

"I... I errrrrr..." he stumbled before looking around the room at the guests staring at him with mixtures of confusion and unimpressed expressions and Sherlock looked towards Molly who had stood and was looking at him concerned,

"Molly... I... I... You're right. I am... Nervous" he struggled causing Molly to look at him sympathetically and she moved from her seat and went and hugged him gently and Sherlock felt his arms slowly hold her in return and John couldn't help but give a smile and clapped causing the crowd to follow his actions and this made Molly giggle as she pulled away gently and held his hand and Sherlock felt the confidence to finish his speech.

* * *

Molly watched as Sherlock played his violin as Mary and John shared their first dance as man and wife,

"So... You're Shagalot's new tool" a voice said causing her to turn to see Mary's maid of honour standing behind her with a cruel smile and Molly looked confused,

"Excuse me?" she pressed and the woman smiled,

"That man up there" she gestured to Sherlock playing the violin,

"He's a monster. He uses people like filth under his shoe. Trust me, stay away from him" she told her firmly before leaving and grabbing her coat but Molly held a look of realisation and followed her,

"You're Janine Hawking. The woman who sold all those stories about Sherlock to the papers" she said as she followed her outside and Janine smirked,

"Women needed to know what he was like" she replied simply throwing a smirk in Molly's direction who glared back at her,

"What you told were a bunch of lies" she fired back causing Janine to roll her eyes,

"Truth is in the eye of the beholder" she told her and Molly shook her head unbelievably,

"The only thing in my eye right now is a no good gold digger who only sees to ruin Sherlock's good name and reputation all because she wanted 15 minutes of fame" Molly practically growled and Janine looked outraged,

"How dare you" she said and Molly pointed a finger at her,

"No! How dare you!" she yelled causing a few guests to open a pair of the side conservatory door and some of the guests began to watch,

"Sherlock Holmes is a good man and lets face it you were never interested in him because of his intelligent nature of his kind heart. All you wanted was to get your arm wrapped around his, get your face in the papers. Well you don't deserve someone like him" she said firmly and John gave a smile as he watched from the conservatory doors,

"Hey, Sherlock you might wanna come and see this" he said causing a curious Sherlock to approach the doors and he watched.

* * *

Molly glared at Janine,

"You have no idea how much London is lucky to have someone like Sherlock Holmes" she said and Janine rolled her eyes again,

"Sherlock Holmes is nothing but a heartless show off" she responded,

"And you're nothing but a heartless liar" she fired back causing Janine to laugh and she shrugged her shoulders, uncaring,

"So I lied. I really don't give a damn what you think and I certainly didn't care about Sherlock Holmes. Everyone knows his older brother is the one with the power, the one with all the connections to the powerful families and businesses. Lots of juicy gossip I could have got my hands on but it seemed all I needed to do was hang around him a few measly weeks before I sold those fruit filled stories to the papers" she said with a cold smile,

"You have a nice night" she said mockingly before walking away but soon came to a stop,

" _So I lied. I really don't give a damn what you think and I certainly didn't care about Sherlock Holmes. Everyone knows his older brother is the one with the power, the one with all the connections to the powerful families and businesses. Lots of juicy gossip I could have got my hands on but it seemed all I needed to was hang around him a few measly weeks before I sold those fruit filled stories to the papers..."_ The echoing voice that belonged to Janine came to a stop as she looked back at Molly who pressed pause on her IPhone and gave a smile with a shrug of her shoulders,

"I can see the headlines alreading 'Injustice Janine – Sherlock's name restored'" she told her and Janine glared at her,

"You bitch" she emphasised and Molly smiled amused,

"Good night, Miss Hawking" she said simply and Janine stormed away causing the wedding guests to applaud in Molly's favour and she turned, blushing as she saw Sherlock clapping for her also.

* * *

Molly sat on one of the venue seats as the guests were leaving when Sherlock wrapped his coat around her shoulders and sat next to her and she smiled at him gently,

"Here... This is yours" she told him, holding her phone out to him and he gave a half smile,

"I'm pretty sure that this is your phone" he replied in a joking manner and Molly giggled,

"Not the phone. Janine's confession" she answered gently and he gave her a genuine smile,

"Why did you do that for me?" he asked and Molly smiled softly,

"Because you were there for me in a hard time and... No one has really been there for you when all those stories went around" she told him,

"I saw my chance, I knew she'd boast and... I used her own vanity against her" she said with a soft smile and Sherlock smiled brightly,

"I am so glad you moved into the flat below me" he said and Molly smiled brightly,

"Me too Sherlock, Me too" she said gently before resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwww How cute! I unfortunately didn't get 10 reviews to unlock the Sherlock and Molly dance scene :( oh well. Be sure to review to unlock chapter 6 - THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Final Question**

* * *

 _~ Three Years Later ~_

* * *

Mycroft was unimpressed with his little brothers actions on his last case,

"You blew up an entire research facility!" The elder Holmes yelled causing Sherlock to shrug as he sat in the chair before Mycroft's desk,

"Collateral damage, brother. You should be pleased that I retained those government secrets for you" Sherlock replied smugly,

"You retained them? Last time I checked I was the one that retrieved the flash drive, Sherlock" Molly said as she entered the room with a smile and folded her arms as Mycroft stood tall and nodded his head in greeting,

"Agent Hooper" he acknowledged causing Sherlock to roll his eyes as Molly smiled teasingly,

"I do hope you're not bullying my boyfriend, Mycroft" she joked earning a cringing smile from him,

"I wouldn't dream of it Agent Hooper" he replied causing Sherlock to groan,

"Seriously, Mycroft. She has a name." the detective expressed as Molly sat next to him and Mycroft simply gave him a half smile,

"That may be but ever since she joined my organisation of agents she must be referred too only by her second name, Sherlock. You of course know this" Mycroft reminded him and Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"I think that she should be running this place considering she became agent 1 in only a single year since joining your organisation" he replied and Molly smiled amused,

"Now boys, play nicely" she warned in a teasing manner before handing Mycroft the pen drive,

"It's on there, Sir. I made sure to wipe their data cloud before Sherlock decided to blow the place sky high" she said and Sherlock looked at her wounded,

"I let you pull the fire drill first and evacuate the place" he defended and Molly looked at him amused,

"You _let me_ because I pulled it without asking you" she fired back and Sherlock shook his head,

"Yes, well we shall have to discuss how you never follow my plans" he replied causing Molly to laugh brightly,

"You never have a plan. You just pull your collar up, ruffle your hair, run in and blow the place up" she responded and Sherlock held up a finger, pointing at her,

"I have only done that five times" he reminded her,

"Ten" she corrected,

"What you're counting now?" Sherlock asking and Molly held up a Journal,

"Keeping a record as well" she added and Mycroft rolled his eyes,

"Enough bickering, you're acting like an old married couple. Agent Hooper, you are dismissed. My brother shall follow you in an hours time" he informed her and Molly smiled before standing,

"Thank you, Mr Holmes" she said before nodding respectfully and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek,

"Play nicely" she told him teasingly and he gave a smirk,

"No promises" he said before she left.

* * *

Mycroft sat in his chair and looked at Sherlock with an amused smile,

"I trust you have everything ready?" Mycroft asked and Sherlock simply folded his arms,

"Don't I always?" he asked,

"Well, you did have to ask me to provide the most important item for tonight" he reminded him causing Sherlock to glare at him,

"I designed it remember? I just needed your assistance in getting it privately made. Do you have it?" he asked and Mycroft gave a half smile before opening his draw and placed a ring box in front of Sherlock,

"A real diamond as per your request and cut in exactly the shape and size you demanded" Mycroft assured as Sherlock inspected it and was silent, Mycroft tilted his head in a curious manner,

"Something wrong, little brother?" he asked and Sherlock looked up,

"I find the corridors of my mind palace filled with a vision of... doubt... perhaps even a rare feeling of fear" he admitted,

"You're scared she will say no" Mycroft concluded and Sherlock nodded after a moment causing his elder brother to lean forward,

"I remain to be a man of little emotion, Sherlock. Whereas you have developed in the years you have known, Miss Hooper. My visual operatives have informed me of her ever growing affection for you... She will not say no" Mycroft assured him and Sherlock took a deep breath before placing the ring box in his coat pocket before standing and he held out his hand to his brother which he took and they shook hands,

"Thank you, brother" Sherlock said before leaving.

* * *

It was safe to say that Sherlock said yes to Sherlock's proposal.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwwww I love happy endings don't you? :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
